


Practice

by priscilacross



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Rimming, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilacross/pseuds/priscilacross
Summary: Basically, Keith and Lance do the do. I just needed to get this out of my system. This is probably a year or so from cannon time? Idk, they are of age. *Edit: I did some minor revision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Practice healthy sex, kids. 
> 
> **Edit: I did minor revision. Again.**

Lance pins me to the ground with a proud grin on his face. Our breathing is labored from the intense training. We stay there for a minute too long catching our breath. I swear I see Lance glancing at my lips, but I also know it's just my wishful thinking. I find the strength to push Lance off me, but he’s already up with a hand extended at me, so I take it.

“I need to shower,” he says avoiding my eyes. “Good workout though.” He turns around on his heels. 

“Lance,” I call after him. He turns his head to look at me. “Would you want to do something after our shower? N-Not that we're going in together or anything. I just need one too,” I ramble. “We could play some Altean board games?” 

His eyes are wide, but amused. “After showering, yes.” 

After he's left the room, I let my warm face rest on my hands. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with Lance? He must know by now. There's no way he doesn't. 

Pidge leans on the door. “So… you and Lance, huh?” 

My head whips towards Pidge’s voice. “W-What? There's nothing going on, Pidge. I bet he doesn't even know,” I say. “Do you think he knows?”

Pidge shrugs. “Hunk and I are gonna be working on updating the Arusian's protection system… Shiro, Allura, and Coran will be visiting a nearby planet. You'll have enough privacy to find out.” The smile on Pidge’s face is enough to make me blush harder.

Thinking about what the comment implies, I make my way to the bathrooms. I think about Lance as I clean myself, and it’s not the best of ideas. The warmth of the water against my skin doesn’t make it better. Quiznak. Why does this happen to me? If I’m going to spend the night playing games with Lance, then I at least have to relieve some tension. 

I start stroking myself, letting a few gasps and moans escape me. My other hand kneads my ass, my finger proves inside. My mind drifts to the blue paladin. Thinking about Lance in nothing but his tight undersuit has been a pastime of mine for a while now. I just can’t get over how wide his chest is, or how muscular and lean he is. 

“ _Lance_ …” I breathe out. 

What if his hands were on me? What if he was kissing my neck? My hand moves faster around my cock. My finger moves in and out, soon another finger joins and I want more. My fingers aren’t enough anymore; my fingers haven’t been enough for a while. I rest my forehead against the damp tiles as I come. My breath as labored as before. Once I descend from cloud nine, I finish cleaning myself up. 

Don’t get me wrong, his body isn’t the only thing I’m after. Lance is… well, Lance. He’s not afraid to speak his mind, and he’s sure of himself, yet he has those vulnerable moment of self doubt. He's funny, caring, diligent, witty, and there’s so much more to him. 

Sighing, I dry myself and put on some comfy clothes. 

Everyone, but Lance and I, have left the castle by now. The blue paladin takes twice as long as I do, what with all the products he needs to apply to his already perfect face. So I wait for him on the couch. I browse through the board games figuring out what I want to play first. 

Lance casually takes a seat next to me after about fifteen minutes. He’s so close, I can smell the cleanliness and a certain smell I can only describe as Lance.

“So, did you pick a game?” Minty breath hits my nostrils. 

I stammer, “This seems like the Altean version of chess… want to try it?” 

“Sure,” he replies and I want him to keep talking and maybe get closer to me. But of course, as chess has it, Lance moves so he’s across from me. “I’m going to eat your ass, Keith.” 

“W-What?” I ask, panicked. 

“I said I'm going to beat your ass, mullet. Pay attention or this won't be a fair game.”

My face gets red as I think of what I did in the shower not long ago. 

“N-Not if I beat you first,” I say rather late. 

Lance narrows his eyes at me, “Yeah… anyway, I’ll let you start.” 

Halfway into the game I realize I don't have a chance against him. It’s not that I’m bad at this, it’s the fact that Lance is obliviously distracting me. He nibbles at his lower lip as he thinks of his next move. His concentrated face makes my lower body twitch. Pidge’s words repeat in my head. I won’t have another chance like this in a while. But how do I even… start? I let out a loud sigh. 

“If you’re bored we can play something else,” Lance says in a worried voice. 

“No, I’m not. This is nice bonding time.” He narrows his eyes at me. “It's true,” I tell him, but I do wish our bodies could be closer.

“Alright, how about some Twister?” Lance asks as he gets the mat spread out on the ground. My eyes widen, this is bad. This is really bad. What if I get a hard on?! It’s not even a fucking question, we're playing. 

“Wait, if you and I are playing, who's gonna spin the board?”

“That's the beauty of Altean technology,” Lance says and winks at me. 

After a few round have been played, Lance is once again pinning me down. His leg is in between my legs, alarmingly close to my crotch. My eyes stare at his lips for way too long; I'm too mesmerized by how soft and kissable they seem to look away. His tan skin radiating warmth is so close. I know I wanted this closeness, but I am  _ not _ ready; I don't think I can ever be ready. I let my weigh fall into the mat, defeated. His lips curve into a smile and before I can register what's happening, our lips meet. 

The kiss only lasts a few seconds; it tastes like mint and curiosity. I don't even close my eyes. I open my mouth to say something, but I can't find words. Looking down at me, Lance looks pale. His eyes are wide like he just realized this is a mistake. 

He starts to apologize, “I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just-” 

My lips are on his again. One hand grasping his neck and pulling him closer. This time I close my eyes and kiss him with tenderness. Our lips move against each other softly, and it's done too soon. 

“Don't apologize for kissing me,” I say, a little breathless. 

“Keith…” 

The fresh scent of his green apple shampoo hits me as he lower his face again. This time I can feel the heat everywhere. His body is on top of mine, and he’s kissing my neck. Wandering hands lift my shirt and fire ignites wherever they touch. 

“Lance,” I gasp as I feel him sucking where my neck and shoulder meet. I moan lightly at the feeling. Lance comes to a complete stop. My body immediately misses his ministrations. “Lance?” I ask in my haze.

“What is this, Keith?” He asks with his left hand on a green circle next to my head.

The question takes me by surprise, yet I don’t hesitate to answer. “I want you.” 

“Is that all this is?  _ Want? _ ” He sounds hurt. Shit. 

“What? No. No, I do want you, but that’s not the only thing…” Why am  _ I _ the one that needs to explain though? “Lance, literally everyone in this castle knows how bad I have it for you, what do  _ you _ have to say about this?”

“Keith,” his voice was soft, “I've been trying to flirt with you since I met you at the Garrison!”

“What? No? You've been flirting with every girl you've seen,” I say, more than a little annoyed. 

Lance scratches the back of his head and averts his eyes, “I mean, yes, but that was practice… I wanted to see what pick up lines you reacted to better…” he trails off. 

I take a deep breath and sigh. “What the actual quiznak? I cannot believe you. You fucking asshole!” I push him off me and stand up. 

“What? What did I say?”

“Practice? Are you fucking serious? Do you have any idea how you made me feel every time you flirted with some random girl?”

Lance stares at his fumbling hands, “I didn't think of how it’d make you feel, no. I'm sorry.” 

I sigh again and plop down on the couch with my arms crossed and look away from Lance, the source of my current affliction. How dumb can he be? Stupid fucking hot piece of- ugh. Turning slightly, my sharp glare pierces him; his eyebrows scrunch upward and I almost feel bad for him.  _ Almost _ . I whip my head away from the miserable sight. 

“Keith…” his voice is sweet. Warmth envelops me. My shields break as I relax in his embrace; his strong arms now protect me. “Keith,” his breath tickles the hair behind my ear. “I admit I was a little competitive at first, and I can be kind of a jerk sometimes, but then I started seeing you under a different light even if I was in denial at first.” He kisses my neck before he continues his little speech. “Keith, I can say with confidence that I love and care about you. You… you're so much more than just a teammate; I know this love has the ability to grow, and that's not going to change any time soon.”

I shiver as his lips press against my neck again. Tilting my head, I ease his access. He lowers me to the couch and towers over me. With a knee on each side of my thighs, he sinks into me. Holy quiznak. Hardness grinds against my groin. My eyes seek his, and my hands caress his solid, yet smooth chest through his clothes. There’s rapid pulsing on my palms. Lance grinds down again, and I gasp. 

“Fuck me.” Wait, no, I didn’t mean to say that. 

Nodding, Lance’s lips plummet into mine and we’re kissing. Our inexperienced lips move without course, we suck on each other’s tongue like they’re oxygen, and our desperate hands seek each other's warm skin. Lance chucks his shirt away since it becomes an obstacle for me, and he’s just being thoughtful, and  _ fuck me senseless already. _

I’ve never seen Lance McClain shirtless and I have to admit, he is fucking  _ hot. _ Holy shit, no. H-How am I going to top that? He’s not going to like me once I get rid of my clothes. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . He’s tugging at my shirt as he nibbles at my lips. 

“Can I just leave it on for now? I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” I say, despite having asked him to fuck me not even ten minutes ago.

Nodding, he kisses my forehead; I can feel his smile as he does. My hands are guided to his bare chest from navel to shoulder blades. Why is he so tan and defined? Not needing his guidance anymore, my hands freely travel his chest. I shimmy down a little so I can kiss at his heart. Lance groans pleased; I nip on sensitive skin, making him groan louder. 

We kiss, and kiss, and kiss some more, delighting in and savouring each other. Hips grind against hips. The air around us becomes thick making it harder to breathe. Lance doesn’t ask or hint at wanting to take my shirt off again. But I can tell he wants there to be less barriers between us; I know, because I want the same. 

“Take your pants off,” I plea. He complies with shaky hands. “S-Should we move to my bedroom?” I say, staring at the bulge in his underwear. Licking my lips, I wait for his reply. 

“Yeah, yours is closer,” he says.

Neither of us wants to move. But it’s a small sacrifice to make to be more comfortable. Although… how far are we going anyway? I don’t- 

“I’ve never had sex,” I blurt out. 

Lance stares at my face for what feels like way too long, it was probably just a few seconds. He smirks, “I wasn't sure if that’s what we were doing, but I’m cool with that. I’ll be gentle,” he whispers and his warm breath makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand. 

Wait, does that mean… “A-Are you going to…”

Seemingly knowing what I’m talking about, he nods. “Yes? Why? Did you wanna be on top? I don’t care either way. We can try both. I’ve actually never been with a guy before, b-but I’ve… informed myself,” he clears his throat. 

I nod and get up.

We move to the dim bedroom, missing the contact as soon as it’s lost. As soon as the door locks behind us we’re on each other again. Lance traps me between himself and the door, kissing and touching me. I do the same, not getting enough of him. 

“Can I take your shirt off now?” He pleads. Looking down, I nod. His hand cups my jaw and pulls it up so I’m meeting his eyes. “What’s the matter? We don’t have to do anymore than this.” His tender lips brush against mine. “Just this is enough.” 

Biting my lower lip, I shake my head. Lance is already hard,  _ I’m _ already hard. There’s no going back. “I want to, I just… my body’s  _ nothing  _ like yours.” 

His tiny laugh reaches my ears. “Keith, it doesn’t have to be. You’re… it’s not even about how you look, it’s  _ you _ . And again, we don’t have to go any further than thi-”

I take off my shirt and toss it aside. I think the action broke him. 

“Lance,” I say, wrapping my arms around my lean frame. 

He eliminates the space between us, moving my arms to the side, our bare chests are warm against each other. He kisses my ear. “How far?” His voice is strained. 

My answer is a hip thrust, my hands move to cup his ass and bring him close enough to feel me. He groans next to my ear and I feel my blood rushing south. “Whatever you have, I'll take.” 

I feel Lance shiver at my words. “I'll be good. I'll be careful, but if it hurts too much or it's u-uncomfortable, let me know.” 

“Okay,” I whisper and nod. 

Lance kisses my lips and carries me to bed. He takes off his pants before joining me. Fuck. He's… big, if the outline of his dick through his underwear is anything to go by. I want him. I bury my face in my hands. I want his cock in my mouth, but how do I even bring it up? I peak from behind my hands just in time to see him brushing his hair back with one hand and rubs his bulge with the other. Groaning, I struggle with taking off my pants. Lance helps me with shaky hands. Soon, were both in only our underwear. 

“Lance, let me suck you. Please.” Well there is it. Smooth, Keith. Way to go. Before Lance can reply I throw him down and straddle him. 

“T-That’s not fair.” Ignoring his words I slide myself down. I mouth at his underwear, and he lets out a deep breath. “Keith,” he pleads. “Can you just… g-get your ass over here?” 

I tremble at his words and what they imply. Complying, I move so my face is still over his groin, but my ass is now hovering over his face. He kneads my ass and pulls my underwear off. Stammering in my actions, I pull at his underwear too. Once we’re both naked in the dim lit room, we pause for a second; I think contemplating what’s about to happen. Then I feel his hands bring my hips down onto his face,  tongue. I moan loudly at the touch. It's warm and moist against my hole. 

“I thought you were just going to… ugh… blow me too…” I say.

Lance doesn't answer. His tongue simply probes further. It’s nothing like when I do it with my fingers. My thighs shake. I'm going to have a hard time staying on top. I grab Lance’s cock and give it an experimental stroke. Then a lick to the tip, my tongue goes around the head, and I give it a sloppy kiss. Just hearing and feeling Lance moaning in pleasure makes me want more. 

I take his length in my mouth. His thighs shiver and his tongue falters, but his finger finds an interesting bundle of nerves inside me. His mouth moves to my dick now; I moan, the vibrations from my throat carry on to him. His hips start thrusting up and I have to hollow my mouth. I've never given head before, and it’s a lot more difficult than I imagined. I know my jaw will resent me, but Lance is so good. 

He starts to stretch me open. All while I'm sucking on his dick, the lewd sounds filling the room are deafening. 

“Lance,” I moan. “ _ More _ .” 

My demands are met; his mouth sucks on me, and his fingers rub at my prostate. I can't keep myself up much longer. Kissing down his length, I reach his balls and suck on them too. Running my mouth up and down his length, I moan. 

“I want you, Lance,” I say, sitting up so he has an easier access to my ass. 

He shivers underneath me, his hands spread and knead my ass. His fingers patiently working at my ass. His tongue circles my hole as he keeps stretching me to fit his thick cock. Once I'm open enough for him he withdraws his fingers; his teasing tongue moving in and out of me still. Pressing his tongue flat against me, he declares he's done preparing me. He lubes me up.

“Turn around. Since it's your first time, do you want to get on all fours?” He asks, his voice is hoarse. 

“No, I want to see you. It’s not… I’ve, I’ve done things before with… my fingers...” I whisper the last part. Turning around, I sit on his crotch. His dick grinds against my ass. 

I grab his cock and rub it against my hole. He lets out a heavy sigh, “Keith…” he warns, but I'm not done teasing. I move down to nibble on his nipple, and I touch his muscular torso. My leaking dick rubs against his stomach. “Keith,” he calls, more impatient than before. 

I kiss across his chest and upwards to his collarbone and jaw, and then his lips. He lubes himself up. Our dicks rub together, and it's so good I can't help the way my hips move. My hand guides Lance’s cock towards my entrance. Slowly, he pushes inside me. 

The feelings of being stretched by him is enough to have me quivering. Once he's stuffed all the way in, I grind my hips a little. Moans escape both of us at the slight movement. Lance rocks his hips upwards to meet my grinding and I fall forwards. My face meets his neck and I bite down. Lance grunts and my hips rock faster with desperation. 

Riding dick is strenuous, but it's certainly rewarding. I pull up, and let myself fall down again. My prostate isn't a what he’s after yet, but the thrusting is enough to have me wanting more. Lance, however, has a different idea. 

He pulls out and turns us around so my back is now against the mattress. Positioning himself again, he angles a little and keenly thrusts back in, filling me. He stays deep inside for what feels like an eternity before he starts rocking his hips against my bundle of nerves.

My back arches, and I throw my head back. “Lance!” I moan his name and try to stop more lascivious sounds from coming out. 

The room grows warmer and the air is damp in this proximity. Our bodies make lewd noises and it's intoxicating. Lance keeps thrusting into me, hitting that sensitive spot each and every fucking time. I'm quivering from the overstimulation; I feel so close. 

“Keith, you're gorgeous. Moan louder for me, baby. It's just you and me right now,” he whispers next to my ear. His voice is raspy with lust. “Just you and me, Keith.”

As if I hadn't been moaning enough already, obscene sounds escape me. Lance's hand seeks mine, we interlace fingers and hold each other tightly. 

I clench around Lance involuntarily, but he seems to enjoy it so I keep doing it as he keeps hitting my sweet spot until I'm screaming his name along with several profanities. 

I spasm as I reach my peak and see white while he keeps thrusting inside me. I know he comes soon after because he stays buried deep inside me after a hard thrust. My ears ring, but I can still hear our laboured breathing. 

Lance falls on top of me; his chest rises and falls against mine. His lips kiss me wherever they touch- my jawline and neck for the most part. Supporting himself with his arms, he rises on top of me again. When he pulls out, a shiver runs down my spine, sending vibration to my entire body. 

“Keith…” He leans to kiss me. Our lips meet, the kiss is breathless and it doesn't last long, but it's full of emotions.

One of his hands goes to brush some hair out of my face. He stares at me, and I stare at him. We both break into a smile. 

“I can't believe it took me this long to tell you how I felt,” he says. 

As the words leave his mouth, tears leave my eyes. I can see blurred panic in Lance’s features. 

I chuckle. “Sorry, I'm okay. I'm just… happy.” 

Wiping my tears away with his thumbs, he leans forward to kiss my lips softly. I start peppering him with tiny kisses here and there as he holds my face. I focus mainly on his lips, because they're soft and full, and so inviting. My hands wander about his back, tracing random figures with my fingers.

He pouts and bites my lower lip mid tiny kiss. Licking over the previously bitten lip, he deepens the kiss. I kiss back, and there's nothing else I'd rather be doing right now. 

Breaking the kiss for air, he whispers against my lips, “Wanna go again? I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me hard, Keith.” 

Except maybe that, yeah, I sure as hell would rather be doing Lance right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Comments and kudos are always nice! Suggestion for a sequel where Keith fucks Lance, anyone?


End file.
